


Of Porn and Promises

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #438: Porn. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Porn and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #438: Porn. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Porn and Promises

~

“These photographs are quite racy. Almost...pornographic.” Severus frowned, flipping through the pictures. “Who took them?”

“He’s the _Prophet’s_ staff photographer,” Harry said, leaning against him as he looked over his shoulder. “Does it matter?” 

“He saw rather a lot of you.” Severus tilted his head, squinting. “And I imagine he had to get very close to take this one.” 

Harry smiled. “You’re jealous!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Severus snorted, then paused. “So, was he...attractive?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I hardly noticed him.” Sliding into Severus’ lap, he smiled. “Shall I show you who _is_ attractive?” 

Severus smirked. “Please do.” 

~

“At least he didn’t get close enough to you to do this,” growled Severus, sliding two fingers into Harry, stretching him. 

“I told you,” Harry gasped. “I barely noticed him.” He moaned, arching his back. “And how was I...supposed to know the pictures would...turn out...that way?” 

“That pornographic, you mean?” Severus hummed, continuing to stretch him. “He clearly thought you attractive. It’s obvious from the pictures.” He twisted his fingers. “He wanted you.” 

“But I’m yours,” panted Harry. “Not his, _yours_.” 

Severus slid his fingers out, spreading Harry wide before thrusting. “Indeed. And don’t you forget it.” 

~

Harry urged Severus on, pleading with him to take him harder, faster. And Severus obliged, pounding into him, speeding up until, with a shout, he spilled inside Harry. After only a few strokes of Severus’ hand, Harry, too, orgasmed, spurting onto the cushions. 

After catching his breath, Harry laughed. “It’s been ages since you took me on the sofa.” 

Severus coughed. “You seemed to enjoy it.” 

“I did.” Harry grinned. “We should do it more often. Don’t tell me I’ll have to have more pornographic pictures taken to get you interested?” 

Smirking, Severus pulled Harry close. “That won’t be necessary.”

~


End file.
